User blog:Hl3 or bust/Cognito Ergo Sum Abilities
In the Cognito Ergo Sum VSRP, Everymen are the term for humans with the perfect genetic aptitude for combating and controlling the supernatural. They possess various standard abilities as will be detailed below, as well as abilities specific to their statistic distribution. It should be noted that this will likely be updated until the very end of the RP, and likely afterwards as lore and stories are added. Additionally, unless otherwise specified, higher statistics have the powers from the previous to a vastly greater, but undefined, degree. Standard Stat Specific |-|Strength= Strength 2 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Strength can now be increased three times over) *Improved Fear Manipulation (The force of their attacks alone causes the target's life to flash before their eyes along with brain death) 3 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Strength can now be increased five times over) *Improved Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Would survive contact prolonged contact with a poison that could instantly kill other Everymen) 4 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Strength can now be increased eight times over) *Immortality (Type 2; able to survive being reduced to an skeleton and would eventually heal) *Improved Resistance to Information Analysis (Spoiler was unable to properly gauge their strength despite being far better at that sort of thing than even Everymen with 5 intelligence) *Negation of Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Statistics Amplification, Instinctive Reaction (Spoiler was unable to adapt or evolve to counter their sheer strength) 5 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Strength can now be increased twenty-five times over) *Forced Astral Projection (The force of their attacks can remove someone's consciousness from their body) *Minor Mathematics Manipulation (Capable of unconsciously altering various formulas related to their attacks, such as vastly amplifying their strength and speed) |-|Agility= Agility 2 *Vastly Improved Enhanced Senses (Can hear someone's blood flow and heartbeat from hundreds of kilometers away) 3 *Invisibility (Can move themselves in such a way that magicules and all forms of electromagnetic radiation flow around them) *Regeneration (Mid; can heal from fatal brain damage) 4 *Minor Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of warping their personal space-time to an extent) *Regeneration (High-Mid; can return to peak condition near-instantly after having 99.3% of their body destroyed) 5 *Regeneration (Low-High; capable of regenerating from being reduced to a puddle of sizzling blood) *Pseudo-Afterimage Creation (Their movements are often betrayed by the surrounding "Light", making these afterimages as real as the original Everyman) |-|Speed= Speed 2 *Improved Statistics Amplification (General speed can now be increased three times over) 3 *Improved Statistics Amplification (General speed can now be increased five times over) *Intangibility (Capable of vibrating themselves in order to phase through matter, although this requires significant concentration. Those with Speed 4 can do this without any real effort) 4 *Improved Statistics Amplification (General speed can now be increased eight times over) *Minor Causality Manipulation (Capable of moving before passive effects actually occur, allowing them to, for example, touch an object that normally destroys whatever touches it and not be destroyed unless they continue touching it for a prolonged period of time) 5 *Improved Statistics Amplification (General speed can now be increased twenty-five times over) |-|Intelligence= Intelligence 2 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Reaction/processing speed can now be increased three times over) *Improved Extrasensory Perception (Capable of innately sensing the intent of actions and events regardless of distance and when it happened as long ss they know it had occured) *Improved Unconventional Resistance to Mind-Manipulating Abilities (Can independently discern that they are being controlled by outside forces and sever the effect despite being controlled) 3 *Improved Statistics Amplification (Reaction/processing speed can now be increased five times over) *Instinctive Reaction (Possess a sort of 6th sense based around detecting and countering danger and harm even if they are unable to consciously detect it) 4 *Passive Clairvoyance (Knew the nature of their abilities upon awakening despite having no indication of what they would be or previous use of them) *Improved Information Analysis (Could instantly discern the nature of the Nothings) *Improved Statistics Amplification (Reaction/processing speed can now be increased eight times over) 5 *Self-Time Manipulation (Capable of freely controlling their personal time, although only for their nervous system. This allows for the drastic amplification of processing speeds and even the momentary shunting of one's mind into the past or future) *Minor Acausality (Type 3; capable of experiencing every outcome of an event due to their mind simultaneously existing in all of said outcomes) |-|Power= Power 2 3 *Information Manipulation (Powers at this scale can warp and destroy information) 4 *Existence Erasure (Powers at this scale, when used offensively, are able to outright destroy magicules, not even allowing them to be recycled into other forms) *Negation of Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Statistics Amplification, Instinctive Reaction (Spoiler was unable to adapt or evolve to counter abilities of this caliber) 5 *Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Powers at this scale destroy cognition, sanity, and perception, causing all abilities based on mental function to be completely useless against them as they cannot even be perceived, or if they can, perceived correctly, in the first place) |-|Aptitude= Aptitude 2 *Reactive Evolution (Everymen-, Everymen who lost some portion of their genetic aptitude to mutation over time, can passively modify their body and genetic makeup to be best suited to the current situation, doing things such as removing their physical brain in order to avoid its manipulation, completely solidifying their blood in an instant, and growing entirely new and unique organs. They are also believed to be able to make the equivalent of billions of years of evolution in less than the blink of an eye) *Limited Reactive Power Level (Everymen- can vastly grow in power at critical moments to overpower and kill opponents that were previously vastly superior to them) *Creation (An Everyman-'s thoughts can cause various creatures to appear within the various layers of the world depending on their nature, up to and including Perrenials who can disrupt the formation and usage of supernatural abilities within the physical universe) 3 *Psuedo-Fourth Wall Awarness (Capable of detecting recurrences within reality caused by its cyclical nature, as well as perceive and identify the primal archetypes that compose existence and discern how it is perceived by The Ruler Above) *Acausality (Type 2 and 4; Everymen are ontologically significant, making them conceptually unique and disallowing others from replicating their powers or even having similar ones. They additionally lack a conventional, definite past and future as they are among the few things that aren't bound by the whims of The Ruler Above) *Resistance to Light Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Everymen are unbound from the influence of "Light", a higher-dimensional, metaphysical phenomena that, aside from being literal light or photons, expands the universe and the narrative of reality, overwriting any loose universes or pockets of fiction in its path) 4 *Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; capable of directly warping and degrading the perception of reality possessed by others with basic attacks, causing them to become unable to detect warped archetypes as their original forms. For example, one could render someone unable to register their own existence, incapacitating them as they no longer believe that they exist, completing shutting off any and all mention processes and leaving them as a husk with not even the bodily processes needed to breath. This is potent enough to affect what the abilities of other Everymen count as "the user" or "the target") *Minor Information Manipulation (Can directly transfer information to others) *Power Absorption, Summoning, Morality Manipulation (By assimilating a targets "magicule signature", an Everyman can steal their abilities and gain the power to summon them en masse. This also causes the target to willingly become part of the Everyman, seemingly in an attempt to facilitate their survival, becoming their ally) 5 *Abstract Existence (Type 3; Everymen at this level are the physical manifestation of others' and their own perception of themselves, allowing them to freely change their bodies and what information pertains to their existence) *Absorption, Power Mimicry, Light Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (With effort and time, Everymen of this level can take in one's "Light" along with the underlying tones and archetypes that compose them, effectively becoming one and the same) ---- Additionally, there are various other notable factions. Primary among these are the agents of The Ruler Above and The Adversary Below, which also happen to be among the most powerful. The Agents of The Ruler Above are, in effect, agents and manifestations of the narrative of reality and serve to keep it intact. Meanwhile, the Agents of The Adversary Below, being the living forms of underlying patterns and a conceptual, oppositional force, have the exact opposite purpose and intend to distort the series of events to their leisure. Agents of The Ruler Above Agents of The Adversary Below Category:Blog posts